Something Unusual
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Dan kali ini Bokuto tahu kalau Akaashi sedang mati-matian menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah. [Boku/Aka]


**Something Unusual** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Jalanan itu dilalui dengan awan mendung yang melingkupi langit malam, dengan suara desau angin yang menampar lembut dedaunan pohon, serta obrolan samar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Satu tangan digunakan untuk mencengkram erat tas selempang yang dikenakan, bersamaan dengan bibir yang menggeram tipis akibat angin malam yang bertiup dengan suhu mendekati nol derajat celcius.

Perjalanan pulang paling membosankan menurutnya merujuk pada hari ini. Dengan kewajiban sebagai siswa kelas tiga yang mengharuskan Bokuto Koutarou mendapatkan jadwal belajar tambahan sehingga harus pulang lebih dari jam enam sore, dan itu artinya ia akan pulang sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh juniornya seperti hari-hari biasa.

Katakanlah, bagi dirinya yang biasanya sibuk mengoceh tentang hal ini itu selama perjalanan pulang, hari ini mendadak diam membisu seperti terkena sariawan bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Bahkan menurut dirinya sendiri.

Bokuto meradang. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tanpa orang yang bersedia mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya tentang kejadian yang dilewati hari ini (walaupun hanya akan mendapat respon lirikan mata atau deheman singkat, dia tidak peduli), membuatnya _galau_. Banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan, dan banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan tentang bagaimana latihan voli tadi berlangsung tanpa dirinya ikut serta.

Ia penasaran. Bokuto amat penasaran. Apakah gedung olahraga akan sama ributnya seperti ketika dia sedang berada di dalam sana?

Kemudian, mendadak saja dia jadi begitu merindukan Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji, adik kelasnya tercinta.

"Aaah! Kenapa harus ada jam pelajaran tambahan?!" Bokuto gemas sendiri. Sudah cukup untuk dirinya menahan diri agar tidak menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. _Mood_ nya semakin turun dengan drastis, melewati angka nol, dan berakhir dengan racauan yang terus keluar. "Kenapa aku tidak membolos saja!? Kenapa gedung olahraga harus jauh dari kelas!? Tidak melakukan _spike_ seharian membuatku kesaaal!"

Dilanjutkan dengan rentetan racauan lain, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Bokuto berdering. Kedua iris emasnya membelalak, senyum lebar menggantikan kerutan berlebihan pada keningnya.

"Yo, AKAaaasshHHii!" sapanya riang. Seruan melengking menandakan moodnya kembali membaik. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan nasib telinga lawan bicaranya, atau orang-orang di sekitar yang kaget mendengar suaranya barusan. Yang terpenting, subjek yang meneleponnya sekarang bisa membuat langit mendung menjadi secerah matahari musim panas. "Akaashi! Syukur kau meneleponku!"

" _Halo, Bokuto-_ san _._ " Jawaban dari ujung sana terdengar begitu kalem. Tidak protes dengan volume yang dikeluarkan Bokuto saking terbiasanya dengan tabiat kapten (atau mantan kapten sekarang?) burung hantunya. " _Apa ada masalah?_ "

"Ya, ya! Tentu! Aku kehilangan teman bicara dan sekarang terasa sangat membosankan!" keluhnya masam.

Akaashi mendesah jengah. " _… sudah kuduga akan seperti ini._ "

Bokuto cengar-cengir, wajah riangnya kembali tampak. Langkah kaki yang semula terlihat lesu, mendadak berubah semangat. Entah virus apa yang diberikan Akaashi sampai membuat _mood_ Bokuto berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hanya dengan sebuah telepon, mantan _ace_ yang mendapat gelar sebagai lima spiker terbaik ini langsung sumingrah seakan baru menang undian _lotre_.

"Akaashi, temani aku ngobrol sampai di rumah ya? Tidak pulang bersamamu hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Rasanya sepi dan membosankan sekali! Tidak seperti biasanya, tahu!"

" _Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Bokuto-_ san _? Jam tambahanmu lebih lama dari jam latihan,_ " Jawab Akaashi tenang. " _Karena itu aku meneleponmu sekarang. Bokuto-_ san _bilang akan pulang jam tujuh, kan?_ "

"Ya, kau benar! Aku beruntung bisa terbebas dari kebosanan ini. Besok-besok aku bolos jam tambahan saja agar bisa latihan dan pulang bersamamu, Akaashi!"

" _Tidak boleh, Bokuto-_ san _. Kau sudah kelas tiga, seharusnya lebih banyak belajar untuk ujian akhir. Bokuto-_ san _tidak ingin lulus?_ "

"Hey hey hey! Kau meragukanku, Akaashi?" sergah Bokuto kesal. "Aku ini pintar! Ujian akhir pasti akan lulus!"

" _Kemarin kau gagal di tes matematika, Bokuto-_ san _."_

"Akaashi, jangan ingatkan aku hal itu!"

Rengekan keras mengacaukan gendang telinga Akaashi. Bokuto mengeluh tentang ini dan itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menghentak menuju rumahnya. Entah berapa topik pembicaraan yang diobrolkan mereka malam ini. Selepas dari protesannya pada Akaashi yang kembali mengungkit-ungkit aibnya di masa lalu, Bokuto bercerita tentang kesialan yang terlampau sering menimpanya dari pagi sampai malam. Dari telat bangun sampai nyaris terlambat sekolah, _gakurannya_ yang ketumpahan _cola_ , buku tugasnya yang terlupakan, tidak bisa latihan dan berakhir dengan berjalan sendirian pulang ke rumah.

Bokuto _gegana_. Dia meluapkan semuanya pada Akaashi yang hanya membalas dengan deheman singkat alar kadarnya. Bisa dibilang beruntung, itu karena Bokuto tidak kembali merengek atas responnya yang sedikit menyebalkan─atau memang menyebalkan.

"Akaashi,"

"Hai' _, Bokuto_ -san?"

Pemuda dengan rambut seperti burung hantu itu terdiam sejenak. Sedikit ragu untuk mengeluarkan suara yang tertahan di kerongkongan. Rasa-rasanya hari ini masih terasa sedikit janggal. Ia menduga karena seharian ini tidak punya teman mengobrol, tapi nyatanya, setelah mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada mantan _vice-captain_ , ia tetap merasa seperti kekurangan sesuatu.

 _Apanya yang kurang?_ Bokuto termangu sendiri. Ia mulai mereview hariannya yang biasa, dari pagi sampai malam lalu membandingkannya dengan yang kemarin-kemarin. Ia tidak merasa ada yang salah. Belum. Atau, Bokuto sendiri yang tidak sadar?

" _Bokuto_ -san, _ada yang mengganggumu_?"

Teguran Akaashi membuat Bokuto berjengit. Tangannya bergerak memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kanan menuju telinga kiri, Menjawab 'tidak' dengan ragu, lalu buru-buru menambahkan saat mendengar nada curiga dari lawan bicaranya. "Yah, kupikir tidak, Akaashi." ─terdengar begitu abu-abu.

" _…_ _Bokuto_ -san, _jika memang ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu─_ "

"Tidak! Tidak usah. Mungkin aku sedikit linglung karena seharian ini tidak datang ke gedung olahraga, bertemu dengan kalian dan latihan bersama. Atau mungkin karena aku gatal sekali ingin latihan _spike_ dan menerima _toss_ dari─" Bokuto mendadak terdiam lagi. Ia baru menyadari satu hal, pantas saja hari-harinya terasa amat membosankan.

Akaashi yang menunggu dari ujung sana kembali khawatir. " _… Bokuto-_ san?"

"Hey hey hey, kupikir aku sudah menemukan jawabannya." Nada bicara Bokuto kembali normal. Penuh dengan cengiran, ia melanjutkan, "Seharian ini kita tidak bertemu, Akaashi. Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang kurang!"

" _Hah?_ "

"Apanya yang hah? Kau tidak sadar kita seharian tidak bertemu?" balas Bokuto sengit. "Aku saja merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. Masa kau tidak!?"

Akaashi mendesah lelah. " _Bukannya begitu, Bokuto_ -san. _Aku hanya heran kau bisa uring-uringan karena kita tidak bertemu seharian._ "

"Tentu saja aku uring-uringan! Kau itu penting bagiku, Akaashi! Kalau sesuatu yang penting terlupakan, pasti akan membuatmu kesusahan!" dengus Bokuto blak-blakan. "Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa janggal. Ternyata itu kau, ya! Hoho!"

" _B-bokuto_ -san,"

"Yosha! Setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Omong-omong, besok kita bisa bertemu, kan? Aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi. Menyebalkan sekali! Besok ingin bertemu dimana? Kantin atau gedung olahraga?"

" _T-tunggu dulu, Bokuto_ -san."

Kening Bokuto mengkerut heran. "Apanya yang perlu ditunggu, Akaashi? Cukup jawab kantin atau gedung olahraga saja, kan?"

" _Y-yah, itu…_ " Bokuto kebingungan saat suara Akaashi terdengar semakin aneh. " _Bagaimana kalau_ gedung olahraga _saja?_ "

"Pilihan bagus! Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa besok, Akaashi!" serunya semangat.

Terdengar deheman samar dari Akaashi sebelum jawaban didapatkan. " _Ya, Bokuto_ -san. _Omong-omong, kau sudah sampai?"_

Bokuto nyengir. Tangannya terulur untuk mendorong pintu pagar. "Baru saja. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku!"

"Hai'. _Bukan masalah, Bokuto_ -san."

"Ingat untuk bertemu besok!"

"… _hmm, yah._ "

"Hehe!" Tawa Bokuto terdengar sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Omong-omong, aku belum mengatakannya. Aku merindukanmu, Akaashi! Rindukan aku juga ya! Selamat malam, _my s_ owl _mate_!"

Dan kali ini Bokuto tahu kalau Akaashi sedang mati-matian menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah, bisa ditebak dari balasannya yang tidak seperti biasa dan nada suaranya yang tidak bisa menutupi apapun.

"U-urusai, _Bokuto_ -san!"

 **[]**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n :** Hai! Saya author baru di fandom ini. Fik pertama sekaligus debut saya, diharapkan sih kelihatan manisnya (saya tahu fik ini percampuran asam dan sedikit manis, hiks) Maafkan kalau OOC, saya sudah berusaha agar se-IC mungkin..

Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan review ya ^^ Ditunggu! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^

[ _p.s_ : _was edited_.]

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

* * *

 **.**

 **[May 25, 2016)**


End file.
